Heather Graham
Heather Graham (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Drugstore Cowboy (1989)'' [Nadine]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose. Her body is shown afterwards when Matt Dillon and Kelly Lynch discover her in the bedroom; they then hide her body in the attic before Matt takes her out into the woods in a garment bag. *''Terrified'' (1995) [Olive]: Commits suicide. (Thanks to Gary) *''Scream 2 (1997)'' [Casey Becker in "Stab"]: Stabbed repeatedly by the masked killer in a film-within-the-film sequence (re-enacting Drew Barrymore's death from Scream). The movie cuts back and forth between Heather being stabbed on screen and Jada Pinkett Smith being stabbed in the audience. (Thanks to Proinsias) *''Lost in Space (1998)'' [Dr. Judy Robinson]: Killed in an explosion (along with Lacey Chabert, Jack Johnson, Matt LeBlanc and Mimi Rogers) when a meteor hits the ship as they try to leave the planet; their deaths are undone when William Hurt goes back in time and prevents the explosion. *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) [Felicity Shagwell]: Poisoned after being trapped in a gas-chamber tube; Mike Myers then goes back in time and prevents her death. (Played for comic effect.) *'[[5 Days of War (2011)|''5 Days of War (2011)]]' [''Miriam Eisner]: Shot in the side her stomach when Heather, Rupert Friend and Richard Coyle are ambushed around their car. She dies from her injuries in Rupert's arms. *''If There Be Thorns'' (2015) [Corrine Dollanganger]: Dies in a burning barn, along with Mackenzie Gray, after stopping Mackenzie from killing her children and grandsons. TV Deaths *''Fallen Angels: Tomorrow I Die'' (1995) [Carol Whalen]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Bill Pullman, along with everybody else in the cabin, when he eliminates all the witnesses. We only hear the shots from outside the cabin. Noteworthy connections *Sister of Aimee Graham Gallery Heather 1.JPG|Heather Graham (left) just before getting shot 5 Days of War Heather 2.JPG|Heather Graham's death in 5 Days of War Category:Actresses Category:1970 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Blondes Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Slasher Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Scream Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Scrubs cast members Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Action Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:War Stars Category:Undone with Time Travel